1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging systems, and more particularly to flexible packages having an openable and adhesively resealable closure and a method and apparatus for making the same from separate rolls of preprinted flexible packaging film and adhesively coated film which form a composite packaging film, the closure being formed transversely to the direction of packaging film flow at the consumer preferred position across one end of the package.
2. Related Art
In the past, the methods of making reclosable flexible packages have involved the positioning of the package resealing structure extending longitudinally in the running direction of the packaging film along the long edge of the finished package in the consumer non-preferred position.